


Eclipse

by darkestfan



Series: Eclipse's Curse [1]
Category: Magnus Chase and the Gods of Asgard - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, M/M, My first serious fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-19 22:19:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5982658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkestfan/pseuds/darkestfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>NOW I know my writing is terrible. I suffer from having ideas, but I just can't write them down in a proper manner. I'm trying so please bear with the shitty writing.</p>
        </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Samirah Al-Abbas knew she was dreaming.

She was flying above a city, the wind was blowing in a gentle manner. The sun shined brightly above her, and the sky was clear with a few clouds. It was perfect.

And then of course that's when to turned to shit.

The wind picked up, and suddenly it felt like she was trapped in a tornado. When it ended the entire world had changed. The sky was a deep violet, the sun was blood red, and the city was destroyed. Looking down, she saw buildings on fire and cracks on the streets. In front of her, she saw towers rising from the ground.

The wind picked up again, and she felt her body be thrown. When she opened her eyes, she was kneeling on a red carpet. To her sides, grass swayed side to side as if the wind was there, but she felt none. Above her the sky was blue again, the sun was shining yellow, and the clouds appeared to moving. She looked up and at the end of the carpet she saw a giant tree encased in a glass box. The tree appeared to be in an autumn state. Their were no leaves, and it's color was a dull brown.

As if hands were on her back, she was suddenly pushed until she was close to the glass box. She saw a black throne on top of the roots popping out from the ground, and on the throne sat a figure. It was dressed with all black clothing, and a hood covered it's face.

She lifted her hand to touch the glass, when a gigantic handprint appeared from the other side. It dripped like blood on the glass, and then she saw the glass box was starting to fill with the liquid.

She was thrown back, and she was surrounded. Twenty shadows emerged from the ground and created a circle around her. Their bodies moved like mist, and the only color they had were red eyes on each of them.

Around them the grass started to wilt, the sky was once again violet, and the sun was red.

"No one, disturbs our master," a raspy voice said. She knew it came from one of the shadows, and just hearing it's voice gave her the feeling of fear.

"He wakes," a calmer voice said.

The shadows then disappeared.

She heard the sound of glass breaking. To her horror, the box was filled with the black liquid, and it appeared to still be filling. The top part exploded, and the black goo started to rain on her and the meadow.

A hand appeared from the pool of goo still in the glass. It reached for her, and she closed her eyes.

But nothing grabbed her. When she opened her eyes, she saw a small boy in front of her, arms raised as if to defend her. His hair was blonde, and he had glowing light blue eyes. He was dressed in a green hoodie, a white shirt, brown hiking shorts and shoes.

"He won't get you," the boy said, his voice so innocent and childlike.

Light then blasted from his palms. When it hit the giant hand, it drew back like it was physically hurt.

"Wake up Sammy." she heard the boy say, "They need your help."

The light became brighter until it filled the entire meadow.

She then woke up.

* * *

"A world of lies will be found  
Trapped with no wanting to leave  
The liar, the sun, and the soul will reveal the truth  
And the prince shall become a king"


	2. Chapter 2

"I am terribly sorry for interrupting your dream, Samirah."

Okay she was pretty sure she didn't leave any boys in her room before she slept. This time. She was lying on her bed, and she refused to open her eyes. After watching her dream turn into a nightmare with the bloody hands and shadows, she didn't want to see what happened in the real world.

"You call me a boy, when you have not yet seen who it is. I'm surprised with you. Odin spoke very highly of you." With that she had to open her eys.

She was met with the sight of a teenaged boy, about the age of eighteen. He looked like he hadn't slept for weeks. His blonde hair looked like he just woke up from a nap. His eyes were a gray blue, and he had eye bags underneath. He was wearing a brown aviator jacket on top of a gray henley. He would have looked like all the douchebag guys in her school if it wasn't for the hiking shorts and shoes. And the look of tiredness.

He looked down like he was confused. "What? I understand this is the look young women of this age like. Or have I been watching that werewolf show for too long. That Thor should stop sending me shows to watch"

"Just who the Hel are you?" She found herself blurting out.

"Well you probably already know. I thought my son has talked about me." He shrugged. "Well if you need to know all you need to do is look closely."

She squinted her eyes, and she saw the sunny aura surrounding the boy. It felt safe, comforting like a father's embrace. It felt like summer...

"Lord Frey." She said.

He walked to her closet door and then opened it. Instead of her clothes, the door revealed a grassy plain.

"Don't worry I saved one set of clothes for you. Just walk through and your clothes will change. I will explain what is happening here."

If there was one thing she learned while being a Valkyrie, it was to listen to orders. If there was one thing she learned while being a daughter of Loki, is that not all gods are what they seem to be.

"And how do I know you're not tricking me."

Frey sighed and pulled out a chain with a small square stone attached to it.

"Very well, take the bead off the chain." He tossed the chain to her.

The chain itself was nothing special, but the square did emit some power. A symbol Frey was carved into one face. When she removed it, it floated off her hand and a short flash of light went through the room. When the light subsided, she was holding a golden sword in her right hand. It couldn't be, she thought.

"Sumarbrander."

"I understand he goes by Jack now. Before you ask, he suddenly appeared in his runestone form in my world. He has been silent the whole time, while I have been defending my realm from the shadows"

She looked down to the sword. If Frey has it, it meant.

"Does this mean..." she trailed off.

Frey looked at her, and for a moment the tiredness appeared in his eyes like the weight of whatever has happened had finally reached him.

"Something has happened to Magnus, and I am afraid, I cannot help him." He said, tears streaming down his face.


	3. Chapter 3

It was nice in Frey's realm.

The birds were singing, the meadow looked nice enough to lay on, the lake's water was ready if someone wanted to go swimming. It was nice. If you also ignore the dark vortex in the sky then it looked like the perfect vacation spot. Multiple figures kept coming from the vortex. When they came close to where she and Frey were, she saw that they were crows, but they had eyes like clocks. They looked like they were coming to attack, but before they reached they disintegrated.

So of course she had to ask what it was.

"Why the entrance to your possible demise my dear."

And then Frey gave her a big smile, like it was perfectly normal to send people to their deaths. "And wherever that vortex leads to, that is where Magnus is."

Frey looked at the vortex like he was familiar with it. "I must tell you what happened at the very beginning for you to understand." He purposely kept himself from looking at Samirah.

"A long time ago, when I was at the age when you might call me a teenager, a deity appeared in this realm, my home. It called itself Eclipse."

The sky seemed to darken. "It was born due to the darkness that summer and spring brought."

"Yes, it may seem odd that those two seasons would bring times of darkness, but they do. Before the sun shines brightly, before the flowers bloom, there must be the darkest dark. And Eclipse was born from that darkness."

"It was a powerful deity. I couldn't fight it by myself, and win. I was only able to keep it from leaving the realm. That's why I called for Odin's help. With his powers we sealed Eclipse to the very bottom of this realm, keeping him tied with heathers. But before we were able to seal him away, we still ran into trouble. It's powers were an equal match against Odin's, and it is only because of my interference were we able to defeat him."

Frey looked up to the sky and sighed. "But in the final moments before his sealing, Eclipse was still able to have the last laugh against me."

"He cursed me, and in my head I heard it say, 'For every child, another is made'"

"I foolishly did not mind it, as did Odin. We agreed to keep Eclipse a secret. Not even my dear father or sister knew."

He turned to Sam. "And that was my first mistake."

"For every child I have, a child of Eclipse is born. That is my curse." Tears were running down his face. "My second mistake was having even more children after I figured it out. I had to watch all of my children grow-up, then be killed by the monster created to oppose them."

Every child. Then what about...

"What about Magnus. If you knew about it, why..." She trailed off.

Frey gave a small laugh. "And that was my final mistake. I detached myself from the mortal world, not wanting to give anyone else that cruel fate. Then I met his mother. She was a vibrant person. Her soul shined as bright as the sun. I thought that for once the curse would not happen, that fate would not let a child of mine born from her brightness to have that destiny."

He fell to his knees, and while covering his face with his hands, started to cry broken wails

The meadow in front of them became covered in darkness. Sam looked up and saw that half of the sun was covered. She felt movement underneath her like the earth was starting to crack.

"Lord Frey! She screamed. "Snap out of it!"

Frey lifted his face and for a moment Sam saw his eyes were not blue, but red.

"You must go now."

He stood up and reached into his pocket, and pulled out small glass ball. "He is fighting the seals Samirah. You already know who is on the other side of that vortex, and who is keeping him captive. If you can defeat it, Eclipse will be weakened once more."

A roar sounded from beneath them.

"Miss Samirah, Magnus is my most powerful child. To stop him, the curse would create the most powerful shade to fight him. Take Sumarbrander, free your friends, and rescue Magnus!" He threw the glass ball near her feet.

A sudden wind started to carry her, and she found her self flying to the sky. The last thing she saw was a giant shadow behind Frey.

* * *

"A world with no gods  
confusion fills it's people  
Their prince is no where  
yet everywhere"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOW I know my writing is terrible. I suffer from having ideas, but I just can't write them down in a proper manner. I'm trying so please bear with the shitty writing.


End file.
